


Through You're Glass Screen

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Hockey Rare Pairs [3]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining, NHL All-Star Weekend, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam develops feelings and can't decide how to handle things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through You're Glass Screen

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone. So I decided to do a few rare pairing fics before I move on to finishing another fic (finally if you know which one I'm talking about) and then I can start taking prompts and ideas again. I was thinking of doing a playoff fic or two as well but I wouldn't write them until after the cup is done.

He never would have thought this would happen.

The thought never crossed his mind. Not until now. Not until said person was in a different country where he wasn't.

As Sam sat in Lance’s and Sean's living room he couldn't get that said thought out of his mind. He should be paying attention to the Raptor's game so that when his friends begin to talk about it later he can contribute. But instead he sits there and thinks about how much he misses Johnny suddenly.

He doesn't know if it's just Johnny's presence. His weird jokes and awkwardness at times. Or if he just misses him as a whole. With his stupid smile and how kind and generous he is all the time.

Before now Sam never had thought about Johnny much. He'd think about stuff they did together but he never thought about how nice he looked in a suite or how dumb his curls are but how much he wants to run his fingers through them. Until today Sam honestly thought he was over his kind of crushing on guy’s phase. He always assumed it was just something he went through during juniors and that he would never reencounter during his NHL career.

But here he is. With this sudden itch to excuse himself the bathroom and call Johnny to hear his voice and his rambling about Nashville.

"Dude, Sam hasn't blinked in like 20 minutes." Sean chirps to Lance. The other snickers as well.

"Dude you thinking about some hot chick or something?" Lance says, snapping him out of his day dream.

Sam nearly chokes on his own spit. "What? No! Ha... Why would I be doing that and not watching the game?"

Sean shrugs "Because you've been staring off into space for like 40 minutes. You've been spending too much time with Johnny man."

"Why would this have anything to do with Johnny?"

Lance smirks "It doesn't. Why, does the reason your staring off into the distance have something to do with him?"

Sam coughs awkwardly "No."

Suddenly the twos attention is drawn back to the game as the announcer signals something important happening. Sam should be watching as well but instead he pulls out his phone. Since neither of the others it paying attention he pulls up Johnny's number and sends him a text. Just a simple 'Hey, how's Nashville?'. Nothing to weird or flirty.

Sam doesn't get a text in return until the next morning. He wakes up to his alarm and grabs his phone to shut it off. He scrolls through his notifications to see a text from Johnny. It reads "Pretty surreal" and then a second text that reads "Are the boys driving you crazy yet?"

Sam snorts because they are and it's almost like Johnny can read his mind. "You have no idea." He replied before getting up to shower.

He hits the gym with Josh in the afternoon and while their running on the treadmills he gets a text back from Johnny. It's a picture this time. One of him with a toy horse head on a stick and himself with a cowboy hat. Sam laughs and sends back some laughing emoji's in reply, hoping that if Johnny doesn't get the hint of the casual flirting going on here that maybe he'll just think he's being a good buddy. Josh however catches Sam giggling down at his phone and decides to take after Sean and Lance and drive him insane.

"Whose got you giggling so much?" Josh asks suspiciously

Sam freezes "Uh nobody. Just some Facebook post about cats or something..."

Josh rolls his eyes "You’re such a bad liar. Tel me who it is your attempting to flirt with. And I say attempt with the same context as I do with Johnny because you both have no game."

Sam blushed slightly at the mention of Johnny but tries to brush it off "Hey I have a way better chance of getting laid then you do."

"You most definitely don't rookie. Now come on, who is it?"

"Just... Someone."

"Wow that really narrows it down." He replies

Sam's about to fire back a good comeback when his physical be buzzes again. Unlike Sean and Lance however, Josh decides to be the biggest asshole known to man and snatch Sam's phone out of his hands.

"Give that back!"

Josh glances down at the message before him and bursts out laughing.

"Good god. You like Johnny Hockey?"

"He doesn't like it when we call him that, dude!"

Josh laughs harder "Your no even going to deny it?"

"Well why bother now. You obviously know and you wouldn't believe me if I tried."

"Good point."

Josh smirk won’t fade, and Sam can tell he’s awaiting more details. Sam doesn’t think Johnny would be very happy with him sharing details about what’s going on, whatever it is that is going on. Sam hopes he’s reading these signals right and not working himself up for disappointment.

“I’m going to go hit the showers. I think I’m all finished for today.” Sam tells him, shoving his phone in his shorts pocket and marching past Josh as fast as he can so he can’t try and grab for his phone again.

“Let me know how things go with your boyfriend!” Josh hollers back

“We aren’t dating!” Sam shouts back himself before proceeding to the showers.

The three days that the All Star weekend is proceeding Sam and Johnny continue to text and, what Sam considers to be, flirt. Sam’s nervous for Johnny’s return after their big win for John Scott. He’s nervous that he’s read this situation all wrong, that Johnny’s going to come back and laugh in his face. Honestly, why would someone as great as Johnny like someone as lame as Sam?

He starts to get even more worried when Johnny doesn’t text him after he leaves Nashville. Sam sends him a ‘have a safe flight’ message and Johnny replies with a smiley face. But after that he never gets another text. Not when he arrives back in Calgary, not when he gets home, not all night or even the next morning. They were messaging constantly for 3 days straight and now just radio silence. Maybe Sam was right…

Practice is awkward as well because Johnny won’t make eye contact with him. He sticks with Sean as much as possible, makes sure they don’t have to run any drills together. Nobody notices how weird their acting since Johnny normally is always on Sean’s line anyways, accept Sean of course.

“What the hell did you do to Johnny?” He asks when he gets Sam alone after practice.

Sam shrugs “I honestly have no clue! We were talking all weekend and now he’s acting really weird.”

“Why were you two talking all weekend?”

Sam doesn’t know how to brush that one off. “Listen, I just thought maybe we had something… special. But now I’m sure we don’t. He obviously realized I was hitting on him and now I’ve ruined our whole team’s dynamic because he won’t even look at me now!” Sam rambles.

Sean snorts and rolls his eyes, causing Sam to give him a confused look.

“He’s acting weird and not looking at you because he likes you! He probably thinks you’re the one who changed feelings!”

“Why would he think that?” Sam responds “I think I’ve been obvious enough with all the texting and blushing.”

“Because he’s an idiot! The hockey gods may have gifted him with great skills but they definitely didn’t gift him with a great brain.”

Sam doesn’t know what to do with Sean’s advice. He’s too much of a chicken to just go up to Johnny and ask him how he feels. He wishes Johnny was like most normal guys and had the guts to come and talk to him rather than the two avoiding each other and being hopelessly in love idiots.

Then Sam comes to the realization of the perfect idea.

‘Hey’ Sam texts to Johnny. He’s sitting at home on an off night flipping through TV channels and hoping his plan works out. He thought it through very thoroughly.

‘Hey’ Johnny replies, a lot quicker then Sam had expected. He has a feeling a certain Sean Monahan has something to do with that.

‘We should hang out 2nite. If you don’t have plans’ Sam responds, finally having the courage to tell his friends his feelings, even if it is over a screen.

‘Like a date?’

‘If that’s what you want to call it ;) I’d be okay with that’

‘Only okay though? ;)’ Johnny responds, causing Sam to cackle at his awful humor.

‘More than okay loser.’ Sam replies

‘Cool, come over in 20? I’ll order Tai.’

Sam smiles brightly to himself ‘Sounds like a plan’

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy! If you have a rare pair suggestion I can for sure do it for you! Leave in comments!


End file.
